A Story of Learning
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: Natsu and Levy were an unexpected pair, yet they worked in so many ways.


There comes a time in everyone's life when writing English essay's become repetitive. I used to enjoy English class whole heartedly until I found myself swamped with work I already knew (I'm not saying I didn't learn new things.)

So, to counter this repetitiveness I'm writing about men being god damn men, woman being god damn woman, and Natsu being god damn Natsu. AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

Presenting a fan fiction author's attempt to get rid of his boredom!

* * *

><p>Politicians, Utopian Societies, and Height Differentials<p>

One – Shot

* * *

><p>It's a quiet evening in Magnolia. The sun is slowly creeping under the far away horizon, the old brick buildings are being colored a bright, burn red before fading with the sun; the flowers are closing their petals, the leaves are moving to catch the last bit of sunlight; the citizens and workers are returning home to families.<p>

The mages of Fairy Tail are saying their 'See you later!'s and 'I'll kick your ass tomorrow!'s as they exit through the shining metal gate that is never locked. The white bricks slowly dissipate the echoes of laughter and jeers as members leave the white and red building. The last of all mages leave for whatever they do at night giving a maiden barmaid an hour of silence to clean up with the help of a very eager swordsman/writer.

And what do these mages do at night you may ask? It's not very special or important what they do before they enter slumberland. Erza Scarlet, for example, goes through all her armor and clothing in her endless closet before finally brushing her teeth and sinking into slumber. Gray Fullbuster lightly exercises his muscles and stretches before entering the bathroom for night time preparations. Juvia Lockser tightly holds a beloved plushy of her Gray – Sama as she brushes her teeth.

That lucky bastard Gray would be envious of that plushy if he knew where it ended up each and every night.

Many other mages have their own little quirks and things to do before they go to bed, just like normal people do.

But that's _not_ the point of the story.

So let's go over to a pair of mages who are just too busy to sleep on this night.

Let's go peep on a Fire Dragon and a Bookworm.

* * *

><p>"Natsu?" Levy called out. She knew the pinkette was here somewhere. It <em>is <em>his house; and, more recently, it was hers too.

Who would've thought that the Bookworm ended up with the Idiot.

"Natsu?" she called out again. "Where are you?"

No reply came down the halls of Natsu's house. It was a relatively small house the two got for themselves for a two reason: Natsu can't enter Fairy Hills without being castrated and Levy can't enter Natsu's house without being subject to dysentery (In all fairness he hadn't been there in seven years.)

This new one, however, was cleaned with efforts from the two mages and a flying cat. Two clean halls, one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a smaller room as a workspace for what used to be a mini art studio.

"Natsu?"

She stood up from her desk in the former art studio and left the room. Thoughts bounced around her head as she searched the kitchen and living room for him.

'Is he asleep?' she thought. Looking outside the window, she saw that it is now night time. 'Oh.'

She walked into the bedroom and saw that Natsu was actually wide awake.

"I called you three times Natsu," she said. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Natsu continued to stare at the wall before looking at Levy.

"What's a Socialist?" he asked. Over the last few months of living with Levy he learned to appreciate reading and learning some of the books that overflowed from her room (It was currently the cleanest, most cluttered room in the house.) He had learned a lot from Levy and learning more from her was something he did not mind.

"E-Eh?" Levy replied. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well, when the team and I-"

"Yes! You're finally starting to say that right!" Levy exclaimed, stopping him mid-sentence. She smiled in self-satisfaction and puffed out a breath of righteousness. Noticing his blank look, she motioned for him to continue.

"Okay… Well, when the team and I went on a job today we came across this guy screaming about 'socialists' while a crowd was yelling at him to quiet down. Erza punched him to get him to shut up since she had a headache. He got really mad after that and screamed how he was a member of society and that he did not deserve to be treated like that and he asked Erza what gave her the right to punch him," Natsu explained.

"What did she say?" Levy asked.

"She was a woman with silent needs and he was an idiot with a big mouth. She said something about 'politicians and their loud voices' and gave him a death glare before leaving."

"Erza… Don't tell me," Levy began.

"Tell you what?" Natsu asked.

"Don't tell me that guy was named Owen," Levy said, her forearm covering her eyes.

"Yeah? So?"

"Oh, she's an idiot!" Levy said. "That guy could get Fairy Tail shut down at the lift of his pinky!"

"W-W-What?" Natsu replied. "B-B-B- How!"

"Erm… It's complicated but because he can get people to vote for the council to close down Fairy Tail he can shut Fairy Tail down," she explained. "It's a new form of voting called 'electoral college' Fiore's trying out and Owen is taking advantage of it!"

"But Erza said he was just an idiot!" Natsu exclaimed. "Idiots aren't smart enough to do that!"

"N-Natsu… It's really hard to explain but there are idiots with power everywhere! Think about a dark guild for example!" Levy explained.

Now, Natsu may be a little slow on the uptake (Levy and books can help with that) but even he knew when something was wrong. Igneel had thought him what was right and wrong; idiots telling good people what to do was considered wrong.

"B-B-B-"

"Natsu…" Levy began. She walked over to the bed and sat down with him. "I think if I tell the Master tomorrow morning he and Gildarts can handle it for us."

"R-Really?" Nastu asked.

"Yes, Natsu. Really. And I'll be sure to have a long talk with Erza," Levy added.

Natsu let out a long breath and flopped down onto the bed. "Aaahhh."

"Now…" Levy began, "Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?"

She elbowed his gut, forcing him out of his peaceful rest.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I was wondering where Happy was!"

"Then why did you ask what a socialist was?" Levy replied.

"I was wondering that too!"

Levy sighed and flopped down next to him. "You could've at least called out something…"

"Well, what did you need?" he asked.

"I wanted food. I didn't eat dinner," Levy said. "I was busy with my own job."

"Oh. What do you want?" he asked as he stood up. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. He threw her over his should (Something she just loved) and carried her to the living room.

"I want meat," she replied. Natsu had rubbed off on her in the smallest of things; taste was one of them.

"With what?" he deadpanned. When she got like this, that is, hungry, she was hard to work with. She was like a kid in a grown teenager's body.

"With spicy stuff," she replied. She was laying on the couch with a book in her hand that made her face the slightest tint of red. He'd have to ask her about that later.

But for now, meat and spicy stuff was good enough for Natsu to work with.

A good 15 minutes passed in a comfortable silence as he cooked the foods. The only things that bothered him were boiling pot and the tint of red on Levy's cheeks that seemed to get the slightest bit redder as the time passed by.

"Foods up," he said. He put the food on the table in the living room as Levy continued to read.

"Levy."

No response. It was as if their positions had switched.

"Levy."

Nothing. He thought quickly before a devious grin appeared on his face. He walked around the couch before leaning down to catch what she was reading. He picked a random line and began to read out loud.

"And he slowly moved his hand- A sex novel Levy?" he yelled quickly before rushing back into a wall. "W-W-What the hell?"

Levy, reacting to his reaction, backed to the other side of the couch and held the book tightly. "S-S-So what?"

"B-B-B-B-B-"

"He wants to _do_ you," a feline voice purred. Both mages looked to see Happy entering through his cat door with a mischievous smile on his face. The cat had mastered the art of taking any situation and turning it around into a poke of (raunchy) fun on the people involved.

You might even say he was waiting for something like this to be his entrance into the house.

"Happy!" both mages yelled.

The two were still staring directly at each other. Levy still held the book close to her chest while Natsu waved his hand at her with a pointed finger.

"L-L-Levy! Explain!" Natsu said quickly. "And what kind of sex novel has the title Utopian Societies?"

"So you've read them too!" she said quickly. "You've seen other sex novel's with better titles, haven't you?"

"T-T-T-That's not what I meant and you know it!" he said, embarrassed at his own slip.

Levy was cornered and she knew it. So she did the one thing she knew best.

"Solid Script: Hide!"

She disappeared into smoke; strangely, so did a bowl of food.

"Levy! Get back here!" Natsu said. "I'm not done with-"

"Natsu~" Happy purred. "She can't hear us now so I have advice~."

Natsu grabbed a bowl of food and sat down in a huff. "Why would I take advice from a fish loving cat?" he said, waving his hands as he shoveled food into his mouth. "I mean, seriously, you expect to give me advice on Levy when the closest you've got with Charle is getting her to eat sushi with you at your favorite restaurant in town!"

"Yes~," Happy purred. "Do you know why woman read sex novels?"

"Fine, I'll shoot. Why do they read – *munch* - sex novels Professor Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, Student Natsu," Happy began, "it is because they feel their intimate life is lacking. Thus, they read these novels in hope of some type of relief."

Well, even Natsu had to admit the cat had him there.

Natsu scooped up the last of his food onto his spoon and ate it. "Well damn. How do I fix _that_?"

"Well, Student Natsu," Happy began "You coul-"

"Don't. I think I've got an idea," Natsu said, a devious smile on his face (again). A small poof sounded out and the bowl of food appeared back on the table.

"I'll do it after I clean the dishes. Happy, look for Levy," he said.

"Aye Sir!"

The sound of the kitchen sink was rather loud so Natsu couldn't really tell what Happy was up too but eventually he heard Levy go 'Happy~!' and decided that the cat had found her.

He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth as Happy tried to pry Levy from her hiding spot. He flossed very carefully, careful to make sure that his breath would be minty fresh. He looked into the mirror and inspected his mouth: 100% clean.

He walked into the room and discovered that Levy's hiding spot was under a fort of books that looked like just another pile. 'Nice…' he thought.

"Levy," he said quietly. "I'm going to bed."

He made sure a certain undertone carried through his voice. He walked away silently, holding a shout of self-satisfaction in as best as he could. 'Suck on that Icicle Dick!' he thought to himself. 'I'm going to have an awesome night!'

As he prepared for his 'awesome night', Levy was stuck dumbfounded under a large pile of books. Her face had gone an unnaturally deep shade of red, her hands began to shake, her mouth had gone dry, and her mind had gone haywire. She covered her heavy breaths with her hand and silently damned the dragon mage for the things he did to her.

Two could play this game.

She walked out of her hiding spot and immediately glared at Happy.

"Do _not_ disturb us tonight," she said before leaving to prepare for the 'awesome night'.

Happy, suddenly aware at what he most likely created, sauntered away into the night. "Okay," he began as he walked out, "I want a good night's sleep anyway."

Levy's face turned that red again. She shook her head and turned around to rebut but the flying cat was long gone. She mentally reminded herself to strangle the cat the next day.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She took a good look at herself and decided to go through the usual first. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and flossed. A fresh, minty breath and smooth silk hair was the result.

"What to wear…"

She looked through her choice of three night gowns currently with her: she decided on the one made of silk, spaghetti straps to hold them up, and a hem that reached halfway up her thighs. She took _off_ her bra and lowered her panties the slightest bit.

She smiled, confident that she was as sexy and cute as possible. 'Can you handle this, Natsu?' she thought to herself.

She opened the door and walked out. Slowly and steadily, she traversed the hallway until she reached their shared bedroom. She steeled herself one last time.

'Here I come,' she thought.

And she walked in.

"Nats-"

The lights were turned off. Her mage senses kicked in and she steeled herself for whatever would happen. Instead, arms wrapped around her from the front and something planted itself on her lips.

'N-N-Nats-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was pushed down onto the bed. Natsu continued to suck on her lips and tongue with a ferocity she had never felt. Her head finally kicked into gear and she began to kiss back with a ferocity Natsu had never felt from her. She pushed him back up and onto his side where their battle for dominance began.

Natsu pushed down on her shoulders and Levy pushed down on his lips. They broke for breath and pushed back not a moment later. Natsu pushed back with his whole body and forced her body under his.

He let go of her lips and lowered himself onto her neck. He sucked on a sweet spot right under her jaw and followed the line lower and lower.

"Oh~"

A sweet moan escaped from Levy's lips, marking her loss in the short battle of dominance. Natsu smiled, proud of the sound he forced from her throat. He slipped off the straps of the night gown and placed his hands on her shoulder. With his strength, he kept her down as he attacked the budded cups of her breast, wondering for only the slightest moment where her bra was.

"Ah~…"

He attacked one with his teeth, biting it lightly as his other hand worked the whole of her other breast. She continued to be controlled under the whole of his body and could only thrust her hips against his as she tried to grab some type of sexual relief for her own body.

Natsu moved his mouth to the other breast and attacked it. His hand slipped under her nightgown and gave her the relief she needed as he peeled off the rest of her clothing and slowly moved his hand against her crotch.

She kept her hands grasped in his hair as she gripped them tighter in a fury for some type of control. She found none when she could no longer reach his head as he dipped below her legs.

"N-Natsu~"

She moaned his name into the air, an airy yet heavy tone of pleasure seeping from her mouth and gently onto his own ears.

"Levy…"

His voice carried back up to her, a wave of feeling, love, and power. The message was clear: Levy would not be walking the next morning.

He lifted himself from her body, giving her the chance to finally breathe. He ripped off the last of his clothing and Levy a moonlit view of him.

'Huge…'

"I'm going Levy," he whispered. He didn't wait for a reply.

The pain she expected never came. The sweet numbness of Natsu all over her body had masked the pain into a sweet sensation that filled her to every point. That ended soon as her body began to demand friction inside her.

"Natsu… move."

And he did. A rocking motion, back and forth, quick and raw, smooth and gentle; nothing could describe her first time as he entered and exited her body with the quickness of a strong, skilled, fighting, man.

"Faster…"

Natsu complied, laying down even lower and covering her whole body again. He captured her lips and moved faster as her body clutched around him in wave after wave of pleasure. It assaulted him with a force he had never felt, squeezed him with a love he had never experienced. He pushed further and further until he noticed that he couldn't.

Male pride pushed him to smile on Levy's lips.

Levy didn't notice the smile. She was too busy focusing on the sweet, rolling waves of gentle and ferocious pleasure. And when he hit that _spot_- nothing had prepared her for him hitting that spot. She turned limp when he hit that spot; the only thing on her mind was her man slamming into her.

"Ah~!"

She couldn't speak. She couldn't even move her mouth. But she didn't mind. Heat, sweat, Natsu, and the cold night air all mixed into a pleasure she would gladly re-create each and every night from then on.

Everything that Levy was had not prepared Natsu for this. He hadn't expected this outcome but he wasn't going to complain. He had taken his woman, _hard_, and she was loving every minute of it. Natsu couldn't hold on much longer to whatever sanity he still had and it seemed Levy had already lost hers.

He burst inside her and collapsed into a heap next to her, shocked that she had burst at the same time and she still wanted more. He raised her and her legs up and smiled deviously at her face in the moonlight.

"I'm not done," he whispered, pecking her on the forehead and repeating the amazing process all over again.

* * *

><p>Yay :3. I hope I post this in time to be the first Natsu x Levy love story… Please review! This is written as practice to stray away from post-modern writing (Specifically the time breaks in post-modern) and I'd like to see how I did!<p>

-InfinityStream


End file.
